


silence is a virtue

by versol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol
Summary: Maybe the stars are changing, or it’s the weather. Or, maybe he’s finally going crazy. Kyungsoo doesn’t know.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	silence is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this fic countless times before i left for the clowns in the baeksoo gc but never went through with it so then Mei (@nyom) asked to write it and I was like omg yes but then she told me to write it instead and then neither of us wrote it so now it’s here and I’m still not sure how to feel about it bc smut is clearly not my strongpoint but I tried.
> 
> Also neither are video games. I based this solely off of what I observed from Baekhyun’s streams so please have mercy on my sorry ass.
> 
> anyways happy holidays u filthy baeksooists

  
  


The sound of gun fire is all that Baekhyun can hear, other than his friends yelling some nonsense in his headset. His fingers smash down on the keyboard, while his other hand is gripping the mouse for dear life as he equips a new weapon and tries to find where his friends ran off to. Kyungsoo quietly hovers over Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching curiously as his character runs around on the screen. 

Friday nights are spent gaming if the work week wears them out enough to go out together. It’s nice getting to come home from work with Baekhyun and have a little extra peace. No having to worry about timelines or getting ready, but just sitting in and hang out with his best friend slash boyfriend slash love of his life, eating greasy food, and complaining about the snow. 

The weather is what stopped them this time. Snow started falling this morning, but only light whispering flurries that could only be seen if you looked really hard. By lunchtime, they accumulated into bigger clusters, and by the time Baekhyun was finally leaving the university, he messaged Kyungsoo saying that the groupchat decided that they would pass on drinks tonight, for obvious reasons. 

When everyone finally settles down back in the character loading screen, Baekhyun takes it upon himself to throw them into a new match. Just as they pop up in the lobby, Kyungsoo can see the little microphone icons lighting up all at once. 

“Who are you playing with?” He whispers, trying to be quiet and not be heard over Baekhyun’s mic, which he puts a hand over to muffle his voice, “Sehun, Jongdae, and Junmyeon. I’m gonna be suffering for the next couple hours.”

Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun’s tease and presses a quick kiss to his lips, “Need anything?”

Baekhyun’s lips push out into a pout, making his cute thinking face and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and proceeds to shuffle out of the room. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” 

“Wait!” Baekhyun’s voice calling behind has him stopping in the doorway to his office. He pauses for dramatic effect, staring at Kyungsoo with an impish smile, “They said ‘Hi’.” He says finally, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer. 

Kyungsoo contemplates just leaving the room without saying anything but deadpans “Hi.”, as he shuts the door, but not all the way as he leaves the room.

  
  


It’s been a long week for the two of them. They’re both a little worn out and have been frantically trying to stay caught up with their work. Hardly having had a chance to even say hello or goodbye to each other before heading off early in the morning. With it being their final work week before they head into a week off for the holidays, each of their workplaces have been hitting them in all directions with shit to do, keeping them busy, tired, and mostly away from each other. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have, as far as his tired mind is able to recall, only seen each other as they crawled into bed at the end of the night. Giving each other a quick kiss and exchanging small words before they fell asleep. It’s been hell, it happens. But they deal with it, and they work it out.

Of course with today being their last day at work, it’s been one of those rare days where Baekhyun has not left Kyungsoo’s mind, and no matter what he did to try and distract himself, Baekhyun just kept showing back up, pushing his way into Kyungsoo’s thoughts and rendering his brain mostly useless. It’s a good thing today was his last day at the office and he managed to half-ass pretty much any last minute work that came his way.

Maybe the stars are changing, or it’s the weather. Or, maybe he’s finally going crazy. Kyungsoo doesn’t know.

  
  


Something has him feeling a kind of needy he hasn’t felt in sometime. Usually Baekhyun is the one grabbing for attention, which Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. It’s just Baekhyun’s nature that he’s come to adapt to, and now love over the past few years. But it’s not in  _ Kyungsoo’s _ personality to ask for attention. Not that it’s something he never does, but it’s rare. He prefers giving as opposed to receiving. 

He can hear Baekhyun complaining and yelling in his office as he puts the leftovers from dinner away. He can wait until Baekhyun is finished with his games to have his attention. He’ll let him have his fun with his friends and then he’ll get to have his own. 

Still, Kyungsoo finds himself wandering back into the office, watching how concentrated his boyfriend is on his game, telling his friends they’re idiots, then asking himself why he couldn’t find any good guns. 

He watches Baekhyun’s character run around on screen, watches the way his slender fingers click expertly over the keyboard and how the veins in his hand can be seen as he clicks on the mouse. Kyungsoo lets his hands fall over Bekhyun’s shoulders and onto his chest. He seemed to be startled by Kyungsoo’s sudden appearance and jumps a little at the sudden touch, but relaxes into it almost instantly.

This is one of the rare times when Baekhyun is ever truly concentrated. The whole world could be ending outside and Baekhyun would probably never notice because he’s more concentrated on trying to get a victory royale (or, in this case a “ _ winner winner chicken dinner _ ”, which he’s still never gotten) than possible impending doom. It’s funny, considering he has the attention span of a goldfish most days.

Kyungsoo lets his hands rest where they are, fingers taking in Baekhyun’s warmth through his hoodie, and feeling the way his chest vibrates when he speaks, or, in this case, yells. It makes Kyungsoo laugh, watching as he gets chased down by some guys with a motorcycle and a machete. He looks silly running through an open field with nothing to defend himself on hand. 

“Hyung,  _ please _ .” He whines, running around in circles as he calls for help. Kyungsoo is beaming above him, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. His hands fall onto Baekhyun’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze as he attempts to slip out of the room.

Usually Kyungsoo will just lay on his lap or vice versa when Baekhyun is on the console in the living room. Kyungsoo usually has all the indication he needs that Baekhyun is alive in his office. There’s really no need for him to come in this much. Maybe Baekhyun has caught on, maybe not. 

Either way, a hand quickly snatches Kyungsoos before he can walk any further and before he has a chance to process, he’s pulled onto Baekhyun’s lap. 

His smile is soft and his hair a bit messy from the headset, falling cutely in his face, he’s wearing his loose hoodie and track pants, making his slender form almost disappear and looking like a small puppy in his gaming chair.

“Is everything okay?” He asks, peering down at Kyungsoo curiously.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo shifts to look back up to Baekhyun innocently, “Why?”

“Just making sure,” Baekhyun shrugs. He glances back down at kyungsoo almost knowingly, like he can tell that Kyungsoo is trying to hint at  _ something _ , but he isn’t sure what, and smiles, “I’ll ditch them soon.” He whispers, leaning in and letting his lips linger on Kyungsoo’s in a soft, warm kiss.

  
  


“Cool, cause you guys suck.” Kyungsoo mutters into Baekhyun’s lips, turning back to watch Baekhyun click around furiously, fully concentrated on trying to prove the exact opposite of what Kyungsoo just said. 

“Even Jongdae has more kills than you.” Kyungsoo chuckles, glancing over at the teams statuses on the side of the screen. Jongdae only has one more kill than Baekhyun, but it’s fun to tease him anyways, he always gets so worked up in the cutest way.

  
  


This is good, he thinks. Baekhyun is warm, and his arms trap Kyungsoo making him feel safe and secure. Baekhyun rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he can hear the voices of his three friends chatting and, on many occasions, yelling. 

_ “Tell Kyungsoo to get on, I’ll just kick Sehun off.”  _ He hears Jongdae say. Kyungsoo smiles, and shakes his head, he’s good right here. 

“Pfft, like Kyungsoo would want to jump on here. You guys would drive him insane. Even I’m going crazy.” Baekhyun says, jumping a little in his seat from the sudden scare of getting shot at, startling Kyungsoo too. 

Kyungsoo shifts around in Baekhyun’s lap, trying to scoot back, closer against the warmth of Baekhyun’s chest, but a quiet gasp and a light punch on his leg has Kyungsoo stopping. 

Kyungsoo stops only for a moment but continues to shift with a little more intent this time. Baekhyun punches his thigh again and Kyungsoo snorts.

“I think you’re getting sniped.” He mutters, watching as Baekhyun hides in an abandoned building for cover, 

“Wow, I didn’t realize. Thanks babe.” 

_ “You’re welcome.” _ Sehun says, voice monotone over the headset, “Shut up, Sehun. You’re useless.” Baekhyun snaps.

“Ugh, where is this guy?” Baekhyun groans, his breath is warm against Kyungsoo’s skin and his stomach feels warm with attention as Baekhyun’s lips gently press against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

Baekhyun, of course, is too dense to pick up what Kyungsoo is trying to put down. Though subtle, he thought that maybe Baekhyun would catch on, even just slightly, but he likely still believes this is just innocent, domestic gaming. 

_ “Can we take a quick break after this round? My bladder is about to explode.”  _ Jongdae asks. Sehun says something like  _ “I wish it was you instead.” _ Before they all collectively agree to take a break for a few minutes. 

Baekhyun, in the meantime, has been trying desperately to pick off the sniper that’s been on his back. He’s been pretty quiet, fingers clicking and tapping the keyboard, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes narrowed and focused as he tries to retaliate.

“Pretty sure they’re behind you.” Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s character, crouched down behind a window as bullets fly through every couple of seconds. 

“I swear he’s right up in those trees.” Baekhyun tries to place his scope up at an awkward angle to try and prove Kyungsoo wrong, but just as he does, an extra body suddenly appears in the room and shoots Baekhyun down before he can even react. 

Baekhyun stills, making a sound of disbelief and stares at the screen for a few seconds and throws his headset off, tossing it on the desk before he slumps back in the chair, hands clasped loosely around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“That was stupid. That was rigged and stupid.” Baekhyun huffs. Kyungsoo laughs, squirming in Baekhyun’s lap and turning to see the look of defeat on his face. 

“You’re just mad that your team is made of amateurs and slightly dumb.” He teases, craning his neck to kiss Baekhyun’s jaw. 

“Shut up,” He whines, “I can't believe this is the first I’ve properly seen of you all week and all you do is harass me. Is that all I’m good for?” 

“Besides the sex, yes.” Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun turns his head to look at him blankly, “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo shoves his face into the warmth of Baekhyun’s neck to hide his laughter. He gets so competitive and then so butthurt when he loses that it just becomes funny to watch him slowly lose all hope in the world because he can never seem to get a decent kill. 

“You know I’m just messing with you,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Tell them you’ll be back.” 

Baekhyun does, slipping his obnoxiously bright green and black headset on, telling the group he’ll be back in a few, turns his mic off, and slips his headset back off. 

Maybe it was a little obnoxious to kiss Baekhyun as soon as he turned the mic off. One hand placed on the back of his neck to draw him close and his tongue sliding along his bottom lip as a silent plea to gain entrance.

“Y”know,” Baekhyun gasps pulling away briefly to speak and then pulling Kyungsoo back into his lips again, “I asked you if everything was okay.” He smiles into their kiss, and Kyungsoo pauses,

“And I said everything is fine. Am I not allowed to initiate make-outs in between matches?”

Baekhyun is silent for a second as he stares up at Kyungsoo, eyes searching his face. He’s thinking. 

“What do you want…” Baekhyun finally says it more as a thought rather than question, as if whatever Kyungsoo is going to say is going to be something predictable yet, still remains open to whatever may surprise him.

Kyungsoo is silent, leans in for another kiss, leaves his lips pressed, soft against Baekhyun’s, then presses in a little more desperately, and bites Baekhyun’s lip softly as he pulls away, “You.” He breathes.

Kyungsoo presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s, staring at him, blushing and flustered as he tries to process, to think of an answer for Kyungsoo. His soft lips part, all pink and shiny, as if he’s about to speak, but says nothing. The only sound between them are Baekhyun’s soft pants falling across Kyungsoo’s skin.

“I can wait though. You’re busy.” Kyungsoo says, pulling back and going to stand up but Baekhyun keeps him planted in his lap, tightening hishold around his waist,

“No,” He’s quick to say it, a hint of desperation in his voice as his pretty fingers wrap tightly in Kyungsoo’s sweater, “Stay here.” 

Now, Kyungsoo thinks, he has Baekhyun wrapped right around his finger. 

“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt or anything.” Kyungsoo looks back at Baekhyun, double checking that him being here really  _ is _ okay. Baekhyun is quick to nod his head, “Of course I’m sure. Why would you think you’d be interrupting?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, lets Baekhyun pull him back in for another kiss, lets it deepen, lets him pull Kyungsoo further back onto his lap until his back is flush with his chest, and

“ _ Fuck— _ “ Baekhyun hisses, “Have you been doing that on purpose the whole time?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but to let a filthy chuckle escape between his lips and into the warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth. He grinds his ass down just hard enough to hear the noise Baekhyun makes, but stops when Baekhyun’s phone pings from the desk.

“‘Think that’s your cue.” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun sighs a soft “I hate you.”, and Kyungsoo finally flutters his eyes open enough to see Baekhyun is still completely flustered, slipping his headset back on and clicking around a little, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Kyungsoo. He can see the hint of trouble behind those soft brown eyes and the small twitch of his lips as he connects the mic again, and is back online with his friends. He really can read Kyungsoo like an open book. 

He hears them tease him over the headset, scoffs and sputters to call them a bunch of idiots again, and says nothing else as he immediately throws them into a new match, leaving no time for any other comments.

Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun’s hands wrap around his waist as the countdown starts in the lobby. He rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder again, and lets their heads bump together. Baekhyun’s fingers dig into his hips and rub, and Kyungsoo is completely caught off guard when Baekhyun’s lips graze over the shell of his ear and says, voice barely above a whisper so only Kyungsoo could hear, “Keep doing that.”

Everytime. 

Everytime Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun could not get anymore perfect than he already is, he turns around and completely screw up Kyungsoo’s perspective. Does something only Baekhyun is capable of doing. Something so cute, something so hot, something that makes his heart fill up so much that it drops to the floor, something no one else can do except for Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo waits until the countdown ends and the match to start to really start pushing things forward. Letting Baekhyun ease back into his banter with his friends, and focus on the mission before he starts in again. It’s a little awkward at first, considering their position, and the fact that if either of them are too loud, Baekhyun’s friends will hear over the mic. 

But it’s also kind of invigorating. Pulling Baekhyun apart and forcing both of them to act as if everything is totally chill, like Kyungsoo isn’t slowly and teasingly grinding his ass back against Baekhyun while the ladder tries to distract himself by shooting at enemies and assisting his team, talking trash to his friends and letting and occasional swear slip, directed more at Kyungsoo than the game. But no one seems to notice.

As the match drags out, so does their patience. Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun attempting to create more friction by easing his hips up and meet Kyungsoo halfway on occasion. He’s gotten a little more quiet now, but Kyungsoo urges him on, teasing him and directing him every now and then, acting like he doesn’t feel Baekhyun growing hard beneath him.

“You’re one of the last teams left. Nice.” Kyungsoo says, hearing Baekhyun’s breath hitch behind him, and the humming, “About time.”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun on the computer screen, glances down at his fingers in the keyboard again, the veins in his hand as he moves the mouse around, clicking furiously. He’s zoned in now, it’d be a shame if Kyungsoo were to bring him out of it.

Kidding.

He lets Baekhyun get another kill, yell out victoriously in Kyungsoo’s ear, and grinds back particularly hard. He watches his hand right hand grip onto the mouse, and throw his head back, with an exasperated groan, Kyungsoo’s lips twitch into a smile. 

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s cock pressing against his ass with every slight movement and it’s refreshing to know this turns Baekhyun on as much as it does Kyungsoo. 

“God-“ Baekhyun groans, trying to cover up the real reason for his growing frustration, “I hate getting down to being one of the last. This is always where shit goes wrong.”

“Could be worse,” Kyungsoo starts, “You could be Jongdae and die as soon as the match starts.”

There’s a couple seconds of silence and then Kyungsoo hears Jongdae whine and gripe back at Kyungsoo, but it’s all faint and incoherent. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and leans back into Baekhyun’s chest. His leg bounces anxiously underneath him, and Kyungsoo rolls his head to the side to kiss at Baekhyun’s neck.

“So what’s your plan?” 

Kyungsoo is silent until Baekhyun says his name once.

“Oh,” He pulls away from biting at the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, “I thought you were talking to Sehun.”

“I muted the mic off for a sec. You gonna blow me from under the desk or…” Baekhyun keeps his eyes fixed on the screen, but Kyungsoo still stares at him in disbelief. 

“The  _ desk _ ?” Kyungsoo almost chokes at Baekhyun’s sudden prompt. Under the desk is way too tight of a fit, Kyungsoo would probably end up bumping his head on the surface, the wood floor would hurt under his legs, 

“No way.” He chuckles, “I have something else in mind.” He taps on Baekhyun’s arm and slips off his lap, “I’ll be back in five.” 

  
  


Kyungsoo shuts the door to the bedroom, takes couple long, deep breaths to compose himself, and looks around for the lube and condoms before slipping his sweats and boxers off. 

He’s half-hard, only able to get off on Baekhyun’s own pleasure but lacking in having any physical contact other than his own hand occasionally palming himself. It’s not the same as Baekhyun’s, plus it was a challenge to keep his balance with Baekhyun shifting under him.

He’s eager to wrap a hand around his cock, shuddering at the contact of his cold fingers against the sensitive skin, but pumps himself to hardness before adjusting himself on the bed, and slips a lubed finger inside himself.

Kyungsoo bites down on his lips as he sucks in a breath. Slowly, but eagerly moving his finger before adding another, continuing to pump and curl and tease himself until he’s rolling his hips back down to fuck onto his fingers. 

He slips only his boxers back on, leaving his sweats on the floor and shoves a condom and the bottle of lube into the pocket of his hoodie, washes his hands, and returns to the office. 

Baekhyun is in a new match, meaning he died quickly after Kyungsoo left, or Kyungsoo took longer than he thought. He feels his face grow red when Baekhyun pauses to look him over, eyes traveling up and the length of his body for what feels like forever before his eyes finally meet his own. 

His eyes are soft in shape but hungry in color. They sparkle and glitter in the light but crave something more. Baekhyun lets his hand fall away from the mouse and open to invite Kyungsoo back over. He’s still visibly hard through his sweats, Kyungsoo slowly moves over to Baekhyun, though doesn’t take a seat just yet. He pulls out the contents of his hoodie and sets them on the desk, watching Baekhyun’s eyes flicker between them and the computer, then over to Kyungsoo.

He continues to talk to the others over the headset while he helps Kyungsoo in pulling off his track pants and boxers. 

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at seeing how red in the face Baekhyun is by this point. Unable to talk to or barely even look at Kyungsoo, only holding his conversation casually and playing his game while his cock is flush and hard against his own sweater. Kyungsoo smiles, sweeps Baekhyun’s hair off from his eyes and takes the condom from the desk and rips it open. 

“Huh? Oh- Kyungsoo just opened some snacks.” Baekhyun sputters to cover for Kyungsoo, shooting him a glare that makes Kyungsoo chuckle as he rolls the condom over Baekhyun’s length. He reaches for the lube, coats Baekhyun’s cock, making him thrust up into Kyungsoo’s hand with a clenched jaw.

“Cute,” Kyungsoo whispers, slipping his own boxers off and finding himself hovering over Baekhyun, who abandoned his game to put one hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, right under the hem of his hoodie and the other to line himself up with Kyungsoo. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo sinks down, taking deep, quiet, breaths to stay quiet as Baekhyun’s grip on his side tightens. He swallows the groan that rises in his chest as he feels Baekhyun inside him and sinks down all the way. 

Baekhyun manages to keep his cool and continue with the game, but with added swear words.

He’s impatient. Kyungsoo knows how eager he always is to get things accomplished, and this is no different. He knows this will slowly drive Baekhyun to the brink of insanity, but he also knows Baekhyun won’t go down without a fight. Kyungsoo will push and Baekhyun will push right back.

He knows what Kyungsoo is doing, as crazy as it makes him, Kyungsoo knows knows he likes it.

It’s a weird feeling. Having Baekhyun stationary and unmoving inside him. The thought to make some kind of friction, some kind of movement is so incredibly tempting that Kyungsoo has to grip the desk of the arms of the chairs to keep himself still.

It doesn’t help that Baekhyun is still occasionally nipping and kissing at the back of his neck in between conversations. Sometimes when Baekhyun shifts it hits Kyungsoo just right and makes his back arch and his stomach tighten. He anticipates for more, but nothing happens. Baekhyun only continues talking to Junmyeon about work.

“Yeah, midterms have sucked. I’ve had to go back to wearing my stupid glasses because my eyes hurt from staring at papers so long while grading.”

Baekhyun pauses, assuming Junmyeon is responding, “Mine haven’t been bad so far though. I can tell a lot of them studied.”

Baekhyun’s hand falls off the keyboard to reach up underneath Kyungsoo’s hoodie, fingers trailing over his skin and it makes Kyungsoo shudder. 

His hands run up and down along his torso, completely neglecting his cock that’s hard against his abdomen. Stops at a nipple and takes it between his fingers, making Kyungsoo hiss and tighten his grip on the desk.

Baekhyun snickers, letting those pretty fingers splay back out on the keyboard again. 

Kyungsoo listens to Baekhyun talk, but he’s stopped registering anything else going on. He feels Baekhyun’s chest vibrate when he gets loud or laughs. He watches Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s characters run around on the screen, but doesn’t take anything else into account. 

All Kyungsoo can focus on is how Baekhyun fills him up. How hot his lips feel every time they press against the back of his neck. The way his cock aches with the need to be touched by those soft, slender hands.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Kyungsoo’s patience wasn’t supposed to fizzle so soon. Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to be the one to wrap and arm around his waist to keep Kyungsoo anchored down because  _ he _ keeps trying to grind back. 

He lets him though. Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun take over, lets him have the glory, lets him continue to test Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pushed, and now Baekhyun is pushing back.

Baekhyun continues talking and let his fingers fall away from the keys again, this time taking Kyungsoo’s dick in a soft grip through the thick fabric of his hoodie. 

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lip, lets his head fall back against Baekhyun’s shoulder as the ladder gently pulls at his cock. 

Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches, trying desperately not to make a sound, breath coming out in hot, heavy pants as he struggles against Baekhyun. The hand over his cock shifts to his hip, fingers heavy against the skin and he pulls Kyungsoo down, keeps his grip there, then rests it back on the keyboard again. 

He has no idea how long he can sit here and just not do anything. 

He has no idea how Baekhyun is sitting here, totally fine, taking to Jongdae about where his location was so they could get inside of the circle before the time ran out. 

“Yeah, by the farm- No, stupid, the- No,  _ behind _ you.” Baekhyun’s voice is so steady unlike earlier.

“Damn,” He mutters, “I see a guy over there.”

“The building across from me, right next to you.” 

Baekhyun peeks out from behind a window, then back, “Shit, I think he saw me.”

“Yeah he definitely saw me.” Baekhyun shoots blindly out the window. Trying to land a shot on the opponent, but instead catches a few bullets himself. He fires back, tries to get lucky, but fails and ends up getting shot down.

Baekhyun’s right hand flies off the mouse, his arm wraps back around Kyungsoo’s waist and a sudden jolt sends static pleasure through his veins making him cry out accidentally. His hands clasp over his mouth, even though it’s too late, and he really wishes he was in a good enough position to reach back and pinch the back of Baekhyun’s neck right about now.

“Bastard.” Kyungsoo chokes. 

Baekhyun smiles into his neck and gently fucks into Kyungsoo one more time before returning back to his game, “No, Kyungsoo is just relentless and thinks me dying is hilarious.”

“Hey, it’s only because Jongdae is bad cover!” Baekhyun cries. He can still feel the mischievous smile on his lips pressed against his neck. 

“Listen,” Baekhyun starts. Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae arguing over the headset and Baekhyun loudly interjects, “We wouldn't have gotten so close to a win these last couple tries if it wasn’t for me, okay? Admit it, you sorry bastards need me.”

Kyungsoo hears all three of his friends chime in on that comment, arguing back about how Baekhyun was barely as decent as the rest of them were (though that wasn’t true) and Baekhyun laughs, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and pulling him close as he waits for the match to finish.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s knuckles are sore from gripping the desk so hard. Both of Baekhyun’s hands slide over his thighs, making Kyungsoo’s muscles tense up, even more so when his fingers brush over the head of his dick, and trail up his stomach and over his chest. Kyungsoo thought this would be easy, thought Baekhyun would be crumbling under  _ him _ , not the other way around. 

Kyungsoo wants to reach out and shut the computer off, to rip that headset off of Baekhyun and have all of him, along with all of his attention. He wants to touch himself, wants Baekhyun to touch him, keep touching him, and let that trail of fire set him ablaze until he can’t take it anymore.

“Get off early?” Baekhyun asks, like head repeating a question, and Kyungsoo feels a wave of relief at the thought that they  _ might _ decide to finish early, “Junmyeon you literally have nothing better to do.” Baekhyun laughs, his fingers are still teasing, still trailing, making Kyungsoo’s skin go numb. 

“I say...” Baekhyun drawls, letting his fingers trail down the length of Kyungsoo’s cock, making his toes curl and his breath hitch, “Hmm, Soo? You good for another fifteen or twenty minutes?”

Fifteen or twenty? Is he crazy?

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to respond. He wants to shake his and say no, maybe have Baekhyun come up with an excuse so Kyungsoo can have the relief he so desperately longs for, but he finds himself nodding instead. That competitive mindset still acknowledging itself, telling Baekhyun that he’ll stand stand this for a little longer. Baekhyun grinds into him, “He said it doesn’t matter.”

He’s fucking insane.

Kyungsoo hasn’t been keeping the time. He has no idea what time it is, how long he’s been sitting here clinging to the desk while Baekhyun sits hot and heavy inside of him. He doesn’t know anything other than trying not to touch, not to come, not to move. 

A hand trails through Kyungsoo’s hair, tugging gently and pulling his head back so it falls on Baekhyun’s shoulder, Baekhyun stares at him with hazy eyes, and Kyungsoo can feel his cock twitching inside of him. 

“Fine.” He pouts, “I guess we should make these last couple rounds count then.” 

The smile that crosses Baekhyun’s face when he says that makes Kyungsoo want to punch him in the face yet kiss the life out of him at the same time. Only Baekhyun can look at him with a look so troublesome and mischievous but still make Kyungsoo want to give him the entire world. 

  
  


What Baekhyun meant by “making these last couple rounds count” was going into a match and picking off anyone and everyone he could, stop to touch Kyungsoo in between, and then make it so far that he would purposefully die by doing something incredibly stupid, just so he could fuck Kyungsoo out of frustration. 

What was supposed to be only a couple rounds, turned into four rounds and Kyungsoo not being able to stay quiet, muffling any squeaks or whimpers with the sleeves of his hoodie clashed over his mouth. 

“We’ll see you guys at the Christmas party next weekend. Have a good one guys.”

Kyungsoo hears everyone saying their goodbye and joking in between. Baekhyun bids goodnight one last time before finally ending the call and Kyungsoo swears.

“ _ Fuck- _ You’re gonna- Fuck you.”

“Awe,” Baekhyun coos, “You’re so cute when you’re all confident and then totally end up failing.”

“ _ Baekhyun- _ “ Kyungsoo cries. He’s let his patience wither, he’s kept himself composed for this long, now that he has Baekhyun to himself, he’s not letting him test him anymore.

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun drops the headset onto the desk, “You know you sat like this for almost two hours? You’re fucking amazing.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo chokes, but still pulls Baekhyun in for a hot, heavy kiss anyways. The lack of Baekhyun’s mouth against his was incredibly painful to not have. The warm feeling of his lips against his, the way his tongue slips right over Kyungsoo’s as he parts his lips to let Baekhyun in. 

“You didn’t even come yet,” Baekhyun trails hot kisses down his jaw, the cool air hits his skin and makes Kyungsoo shiver, “I love you.” Baekhyun says into his neck. 

“I’ll say it back when you let me come.” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft and shaky despite the demanding tone he tries so hard to spit out. 

“Do you- Is right here okay?” He looks up Kyungsoo, who nods. Anywhere is fine. He doesn’t care. He just wants Baekhyun. Needs Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun is swift to roll his chair out from under them and stand Kyungsoo up against the desk, hands braced next to his sides. The suddenness of it all sends a jolt of pleasure through Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s dick suddenly shifting as he moved quickly to avoid pulling out.

“You have no idea how close I got a couple times,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the lube from the end of the desk and pulling out slightly to coat the base of his cock.

“I was kinda confused at first,” He continues, slowly pushing back in, making whimper, “A little embarrassed when you started, but once I saw how you started to crumble-“ Baekhyun fucks into Kyungsoo again with a sharp thrust, one hand against the desk, the other around his chest to keep him upright, “I knew I won.”

It doesn’t take a lot for Kyungsoo to break. A little more praise from Baekhyun, telling him how patient he was, the way Kyungsoo was blushing and red everytime Baekhyun fucked into him when he lost, how pretty his quiet whimpers sounded when they shifted.

The sharp thrusts of Baekhyun’s hips against his sling, driving his cock deep into him hits Kyungsoo in just the right place, and he comes with a choked cry onto the desk.

Baekhyun shortly after, his fingers pressed deep into Kyungsoo’s hips, hard enough to bruise. The moan that escapes his lips is such a pretty sound in Kyungsoo’s ear, he wishes he could have seen him. 

Kyungsoo can only hold himself up against the desk with shaky arms. He feels like his legs are going to give out under him, Baekhyun’s breath is hot against his neck. They stay like that for a minute, catching their breaths and letting the adrenaline subside.

When Baekhyun pulls out all Kyungsoo can do is moan. The feeling of being empty after so long of being full suddenly feels so strange, even with Baekhyun going soft inside of him, he was so accustomed to the fullness.

“You want me to carry you?” Baekhyun’s voice is tender, his hands are soft now, stroking Kyungsoo’s sides. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun chuckles after a moment of drawn out silence, “I fucked the conherency out of you.”

When they finally get situated in bed, and Baekhyun cleans the desk, Kyungsoo is nearly half asleep.

“The snow really piled up quick,” Baekhyun’s voice travels across the bedroom, and Kyungsoo’s eyes crack open to see Baekhyun looking out the window, the light bouncing off his bare skin in a soft whitish glow, 

“We should go buy a sled.” He says, turning to look back a Kyungsoo, whose only response is closing his eyes.

The bed dips, and Baekhyun brings Kyungsoo against his chest, a pleasant warmth that wraps around his whole body, making him wrap his legs around him and bring him closer.

“We should really try that again.” Baekhyun murmurs.

Kyungsoo’s response, or lack of, has Baekhyun finally shutting up and flicking the bedside lamp off. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers trail along the muscles of Baekhyun’s back, then through his hair. With the fleeting strength he has left, Kyungsoo stretches up and presses a featherlight kiss to Baekhyun’s lips.

“Night, Soo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this was okay i kinda hate the beginning but shrug 
> 
> if u wanna follow me on Twitter That would be cool
> 
> I hope u all have a happy and safe holiday!


End file.
